Not A Morning Person
by Purpledaisygirl
Summary: Can April turn a grumpy Donatellos morning around? Much better than summary says.


**Donnie's POV**

It was fascinating how someone could make you feel so energized and joyful in one morning. I had never enjoyed a morning in my life until I saw something wondrous. It all started about a week ago when a red headed beauty took my hand and made my life that much sweeter...

Last Week

I took a sip of my coffee and set it back down on the counter. It was 5:00 AM and no one was up yet except me. I was always in such a bad mood in the morning. My coffee was a necessity unlike sleep. I was a night owl by heart. The many numerous nights I stayed awake were nothing compared to the bad attitude I had in the morning. This was usual, me alone in the kitchen with only the noise of the dripping sink going PLINK PLINK every couple of seconds.

I heard the footsteps of someone coming toward me, but I didn't look back to see who. I figured it was just one of my brothers and they were having a hard time getting back to sleep. Usually they'd drink some water and go back to bed because it was Saturday and we didn't have morning training. I was dead wrong. The sound of humming filled my ears and my brows furrowed in confusion. I turned around to see April bright and radiant as always. I wanted to smile, but I couldn't.

"Good morning!" She greeted me extremely cheery.

"Morning." I replied flatly and hoarse from being asleep all night.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked.

"Just fine, and you?" I asked halfheartedly, just trying to be friendly.

"Wonderful!" She exclaimed.

I grumbled because her enthusiasm was making me sick. Any other time I would've enjoyed all the time I could spare with her alone, but it just wasn't my day. She looked back at me and frowned. She could tell I was aggravated and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" She asked me.

She gave me a pouty face. It was a rare occasion when she gave anyone one of those unless she had to. I sighed and looked at her with an expression showing her I was not going to talk, but her bright blue eyes had began to crawl their way into my heart. I had been training to be a ninja for fifteen years, but nothing had prepared me enough for her. My heart had a very large soft spot for April and was only becoming bigger by the second.

"I'm just not a morning person." I told her and shrugged.

She thought for a moment and said,"We'll I can fix that! You just sit right here and enjoy your morning." She told me.

"I'll try and good luck with that." I replied and raised my cup to her because I knew that wasn't going to happen.

There was no way I was going to be able to get rid of my morning blues. Smiling and the morning for me did not mix at all, like oil and water. I watched her dart around the room grabbing every utensil she needed for her "cheer-me-up" experiment.

**April's POV**

There was no way I was going to let him feel down this morning. For every smile he gave me when I was upset, I could surely make him have one to. I was going to make him the best breakfast he'd ever had. It was my specialty. I grabbed the eggs, cheese, bacon, bisquick, and everything else I needed to make him something absolutely delectable. If this didn't work, I don't know what would. Luckily, I had gone grocery shopping for them a little while ago so I had all the supplies to make my edible creation because failure was not an option.

After a while of running around like a chicken, trying to make sure nothing was burning, the smells of delicious food wafted through the air. I knew he had to be hungry, it was about 5:45 AM and he hadn't ate since last night before patrol. I walked past with a plate of food trying to make him notice. I saw his head perk up when the smell of food made him sniff in the aroma of bacon and waffles. I looked back at him, satisfied with my work. I grabbed the plate and prepared the table for his meal. I placed the bacon, eggs ( with cheese for flavor), toast, fruit, waffles, syrup, cereal, and orange juice down in front of him. He literally gaped at the sight. I wiped my hands and secretly put on the biggest grin anyone had ever seen. I'm not one to brag, but he did seem impressed. I had also put on my morning mix on, including the songs, Happy by Pharrell Williams, Good Morning by Mandisa, Wake me Up by Wham an 80's singer, and other songs with an upbeat pace.

**Donnie's POV**

The food was outstanding! Yet, it still wasn't enough. I still felt this grey gloomy cloud hanging over my head. I told her straight up, I just wasn't a morning person. I didn't want to make her feel bad though, so I'd act all happy if she asked questions, but acting apparently is not my forte.

"So... Any better?" She asked with as much hope as she possibly could once I finished.

I felt terrible having to lie to her, but I could just see her fingers crossed behind her back. What else was I supposed to do tell her, "No, I'm still grumpy even after all you've done, but your best wasn't enough!? I'd never say anything so cruel to her. Ever.

"Oh, um... yeah... It was great! I feel so much better now, thanks to you." I said with a fake smile at the end.

She looked at me skeptically and asked, "You're still grumpy aren't you?"

Even when I lied she could see it. She took a seat and put her head in her arms just enough for me to see her eyes and nose, with a look of defeat.

"I'm sorry. Like I said, I'm just not a morning person." I told her and shrugged.

I didn't want her being sad, but I wasn't sure how to make her cheerful again.

**April's POV**

Oh no! I wasn't giving up this easily. He pretty much told me I could make him smile if I was up for it with his, "good luck with that", so that's exactly what I was going to do. People like me who are as stubborn as a mule do not give up when things become puzzling or tough. I'm always up for a challenge and I sure as heck wasn't going down a failure. I thought about anything else that made me feel like nothing in the world could take away such a perfect moment and then an idea struck me like a jolt of lightning from the sky.

"I got it!" I screamed out.

I immediately got shushed by Donnie because he knew I would wake up his brothers if I got any louder and they always try to avoid him at this time because of his morning behavior. I'm usually very quiet, but when I wake up, I can't help but smile and radiate my joy.

"Come on, I have to bring you somewhere." I said as I grabbed his hand and pulled just enough to get him to his feet.

He lingered and hesitated for awhile, but I kept dragging him until we were almost of the door. Thankfully, he had complied because if he hadn't moved himself, there was no way I was going to be able to get him to move. That shell adds on a lot of weight, believe it or not.

"April. What are we doing?" He asked not pleased because he was still in his "groggy phase".

"You'll see, but we gotta hurry before it gets here!"

"What!" He exclaimed.

"Just... Oh forget it, you'll see!" I replied back.

**Donnie's POV**

I had no clue where we were going. All I knew is that it was somewhere supposedly "special" and that "it" would be here soon. I didn't understand what could make me so edgy, but it wasn't going away either, but neither was she. I had to give it to her, she could get what she wanted when she wanted it. We continued walking until it was about 6:05 AM. We were climbing up her old apartment building on the surface. The one Mr. O'neil and her used to live in before he, well... you know. Mutated.

Before we got to the top she said, "Close your eyes."

I knew she was going to make me anyway so I did as she said. She carefully led me up the next couple of feet until my feet gently hit the pebble covered concrete. We walked across the roof until she stopped me so she could make her unveiling. She squeezed my hand in anticipation and said the words I had been dying to hear.

"Open your eyes!" She exclaimed.

There on the rooftops held two lawn chairs with pillows and a small side table. We both took a seat and basked in the silence. Moments later I finally broke the silence.

"Ummm... April. What exactly are we... Just wait for it!" She cut in.

We sat there and sat in the silence once again until it came. I finally understood what she wanted me to see... The sunrise. The clouds were colossal, but the sun was right behind them. They ran for miles covering the light blue sky beyond, looking like the mountains that could never be found in Manhattan. The sun could only be seen through a strip of light at the top of the clouds, which made it seem like it had a rim of gold and it also had a small opening where rays of sunshine peeked through like angels shining down from the heavens. Nothing could take away this moment and the best part is, I'm spending it with someone even greater.

"You know, I always used to watch the sunset with my dad here." She said.

I nodded and continued to watch intensely, absorbing every ray and cloud in the sky to, my memory.

**April's POV**

I sat there and watched him stare in awe at the beauty of God's creation. Once he was finally out of his half-conscious state he looked me straight in the eye, but no words could come out. But I knew. The sight was indescribable, so I only imagined how elaborate his emotions and thoughts were on the subject.

Finally, he told me "Thank you April. I've never seen anything so amazing before."

**Donnie's POV**

I watched her smile and continue watching the sun rise to it's highest point. In my mind I knew I hadn't been honest. That wasn't the most amazing thing I'd ever seen. She was. The sunrise was mesmerizing, but nothing could ever be equal to April. She leaned over enough to reach me and kissed me on the cheek. I didn't freeze up or anything because I felt that I didn't need to be shy or nervous. I'm not saying that she liked me that way, but if somehow she did then I'd express it ten times more to her, just to prove that she meant so much more to me, so why be nervous?

**April's POV**

Truthfully, I love Donnie. Just because I've never mentioned it doesn't mean I don't. Others may think it's strange that I'm in love with my best friend, but when you find that someone you should never let them go. That's what Donnie is to me. The person I know I can always trust, be safe with, and never want to let go of.

I finally told him, "I'm glad you enjoyed it as much as I did."

I meant about the kiss, but I'll just let him figure that out on his own.

**Donnie's POV**

I wasn't sure if she meant the kiss or the sunrise, but there was one thing I was sure of. I still might not be a morning person, but I would never forget this moment... with her.

The Present

He sat there fidgeting around with a pencil thinking about the past events of his new girlfriend April O'neil. The footsteps of the ginger were quiet today because now it was night time. She yawned and stretched out her arms.

"Are you coming to bed?" She asked.

"Just a minute April." He told her.

He sat there staring at the wall continuing his thought process. His dreamy expression was making April suspicious, but she knew she had nothing to worry about.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked.

"Nothing really, just something wonderful." He said.

"Like what?" She asked as she leaned over his shoulder.

"You." He told her as he turned to look into her eyes lovingly.

She smiled and said, "Goodnight Donnie" and kissed him on the lips.

"Goodnight April." He replied.

She left his room with her eyes drooping from exhaustion. Just as she left, Donnie whispered softly, "I'll see you in the morning" and continued to think about the past and the exciting future ahead with his April, forever and ever.

**Authors Notes:**

**Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I love to read the comments you guys post. Good or bad. I just take it as constructive criticism. The part about the clouds was real. I really did see some that looked just like I described it! This was my first time going between two viewpoints so I hope you could understand it well enough. If my stories seem too similar or I need to extend my vocabulary please tell me. I love to learn new words. Also I'm sorry if anyone was offended by the part about heaven and God, but I'm religious so it's what I believe. Keep reading and don't be afraid to try writing for yourself. You never know. You may be a writer yourself and you don't want to waste good talent! -Purpledaisygirl**


End file.
